A Flower's Journey
by funni neko
Summary: "Where am I?" Hisana asked "Hisana, is that you?" "Who are you" "I know who I'm, do you really know who you are?"
1. Prologue

**Flower's Journey  
Prologue**

A woman who had long raven black hair with violet eyes as she wore a pink kimono with sakura print on them hummed as she walked with her pink kimono with sakura print on them through the Kuchiki's private gardens. As she was continuing her stroll she spotted a black zanpakuto in the middle of a flower patch. She knelled down curiously and picked up the sword.

Curiously she unsheathed the sword. Then there was a suddenly a bright flash of bright light. Hisana opened her eyes to see her fiancé flowing black hair and he was screaming her name and was trying to reach out to her.

Hisana did the same panic over flowing inside her causing tears to fall as she reached out to him. As the light faded along Hisana went with it leaving a distraught Byakuya Kuchiki behind

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this prologue. Plese review, Sorry it is so short, I will try to make them longer chapters but no promises. Please review**


	2. Chapter 1: I found you

**Flower's Journey  
Chapter 1: I found you**

Hisana groaned as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. The first thing she noticed was there was a man with bright orange hair.

"Where am I?" Hisana asked.

" Your at my house but my question is how were you able to appear out of thin air." The orange haired man yelled at Hisana.

" Stop yelling at her your only making her scared," A girl said that looked like a little her. Hisana couldn't help her self but to call out her sister name.

"Rukia." Hisana whispered but Rukia caught her name.

"Yes how do you know my name?" Rukia asked. Hisana stared to break down into tars hugging onto Rukia tightly. "I finaly found you after some many years." Hisana cried as Ichigo and Rukia sat their confused.

Rukia mouthed Ichigo to call Urhara and tell them they will be over there shortly. Ichigo nodded his head and went to go do what he was told.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this First chapter Plese review, Sorry it is so short, I will try to make them longer chapters but no promises. Please review**


	3. Chapter 2: Identity

**Flower's Journey**  
**Chapter 2: Identity**

Ichigo was carrying the fallen girl to Urahara's shop after she cried herself to sleep. Rukia walked by his side as they finally made it to Urhara's shop where Yoruichi and Urahara was waiting for them.

"Ichigo, Rukia what up?" Urahara asked. "Her." Ichigo showing them Hisana.

"This could not be." Yoruichi as she leaned in to get a better look at Hisana.

"It really is you isn't it Hisana." Yoruichi said threading her fingers into Hisana hair causing her to turn her head into her palm nuzzling it slightly.

"We have to notify the soul society right away." Yoruichi said seriously. Urahara nodded his head and seat a hell's butterfly to the Head captain. Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other confused not evening knowing what was even happening here.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this First chapter Plese review, Sorry it is so short, I will try to make them longer chapters but no promises. Please review**


	4. Chapter 3 :Who is she?

**Flower's Journey**  
**Chapter 3: Who is she?**

"Who is she?" Rukia asked, Urahara and Yoruichi. "Rukia I know that you wants ansers just wit until Byakuya gets here." Yoruichi told her. Ichigo groaned in annoyance as all he wanted was to go home. Not long after the gate to the Soul Society opened and Byakuya and Renji stepped through the gate and started going inside of Urahara's shop.

"What did you call us here for Urahara?" Byakuya asked. "Come here." Urahara said, sliding the door so it would be cracked to reveal Hisana. Byakuya took a deep breath and stared at Hisana wide eyed. Urahara closed back the door.

"How is she here!?" Byakuya whispered to himself confused but he was loud enough for everyone to hear him. "We don't lmpw were waiting her to ask what happen." Yoruichi told him. "Big brother can please tell us what's going on." Rukia spoke for herself, including Renji and Ichigo.

"You know about your sister right?" Yoruichi asked. Rukia nodded her head. "Your sister didn't die that day she was in the garden and suddenly disappeared with a flash of light." Byakuya informed. "So that-" Rukia started but decided to not finished her sentence. They all nodded their head. Looking over to Hisana's room where and wondered what happened that dau.

* * *

Hisana rubbed her eyes and sat up. Looking around her surroundings not finding anything familiar she walked over to the doors and yanked them open to see some unfamiliar faces and few familiar surprising faces. "Hisana." the voice of her lover. Quickly, Hisana looked his way to fine he was slightly different then that last time she saw him.

"Byakuya." Hisana said in a hoarse whisper as she smiled at him. "Hisana what do you remember last time you woke?" Yoruichi asked. "Lady Yoruichi the last time I remember was finding a zanpakutou in the gardens I was curious so I picked it up I felt something calling to me from the inside of the sword so I opened it then saw a flash of light then I woke to see him and Rukia." Hisana told her. "I see where is the zanpoktou?" Urahara asked, looking over at Rukia and Ichigo. "There was no zanpokto hwen she arrived." Ichigo told them. "Hmm." Urahara siad, "Do you think it might be-"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this First chapter Plese review, Sorry it is so short, I will try to make them longer chapters but no promises. Please review**


	5. Chapter 4: Sister

**A Flower's Journey**

**Chapter 4: Sister**

"The word that _transends time_?"Yoruichi asked Urahara.

"It might be possible that sowrd but for now we need to decide what to do with Hisana in the mean time." Urahara commented.

"She can't reutn to the Soul Society the council will be into a hiearchy." Byakuya reasoned.

"That is ture, Ichigo do you think you could allow Hisana to live with you until we come up with a permant location for her?" Urahara questioned.

"Sure, I don't mind." Ichigo said, nonchalantly.

* * *

Hisana clinged to her sister once she was told where she was going. Ichigo didn't even flinched while Rukia glared at him while Hisana looked confused.

"Ask me what?" Hisana asked Rukia.

"Why did you abandoned her?" Ichigo questioned her.

Hisana eyes widened in shock.

"I didn't want to I went to work one day and came back for her to fine she was gone." Hisana said as tears streamed from her eyes.

"It's ok Hisana I hold no grudges aganist you." Rukia said to her sister as she walked away from her sister.

* * *

**A/N: I hopeed you all enjoyed this story. Please Continue to review. Thank you to all who did review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Understandings

**A Flower's Journey**

**Chapter 5: Understandings**

"Even if she doesn't hold a grudge aganist me I still feel as if I'm unworthy." Hisana cried as she wrapped her arm around herself.

"You know if your really want to be tone for whay you done is by helping her out with things." Ichigo told her placing his on her shoulder comfortably.

"Listen you just have to make her see you as you are... her sister." Hisana watched Ichigo walked away from the room and see Byakuya and the red-haired man enter the room.

"Hisana, how are you today?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm fine Byakuya but I know your here more than to ask me how I feel." Hisana said as she watched the two males

"Hisana it's been over fifty years since you disappeared then." Byakuya said as he let her soak in the information for second.

"I've thought this entire time you were dead but now thatyour back I've to tell you I've moved on/" Hisana stared at Byakuya not saying or even breathing for a moment until she suddenly broke out into a grin.

"I see that you still have great taste." Hisana said, smiling at Renji.

"Take good care of Byakuya, Renji." Hisana added, glancing over at lieutenant.

Out of nowhere Renji and Hisana started to laugh leaving Byakuya looking confused.

* * *

"Come on Karin we promised Ichigo that we be there." Yuzu whined at her twin sister as they approach Urahara's shop.

Once they rounded the corner they saw their brother and a girl who rescemble Rukia but had long hair and softer features.

"Hello, Ichi nii, whose your friend?" Yuzu asked as she and Karin eyed the girl.

"Her name is Hisana, she's Rukia older sister. I need you guys to take back to the house while I go to school." Ichigo said.

"Alriuhgt." They choursed as they watched their brother leave.

"Come on, lets go." Yuzu said, grabbing a hold of Hisana hand pulling her so they could head back home.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this First chapter Plese review, Sorry it is so short, I will try to make them longer chapters but no promises. Please **** review.**


	7. Chapter 6:Searching For

**Flower's Journey**

**Chapter 6: Searching For **

"So Hisana how do you know Ichi-nii?" Karin asked Hisana who stared her feet the entire time.

"Oh, I know him through my sister." Hisana told them as she gave them a small smile.

"Wow, so you are Rukia's sister you guys look-alike." Yuzu said as she jumped up and started to walk backward in front of Hisana.

"thanks Yuzu." Hisana said as they walked to the Kurosaki Clinic.

* * *

"Rukia why don't you talk to her?" Ichigo asked as they sat on the roof waiting for the others to arrive on the roof.

"What do you want from me?! Ichigo, I know she didn't mean to leave me but it hurts that she did!" Rukia yelled at him as she stormed away.

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh and looked back against the fence and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Byakuya, we could use your help to find the sword." Urahara said as he looked over at Byakuya and simply nodded his head.

"Then let's go." Yoruichi said as she opened the window and he and Yourichi climbed out the window and flashed stepped away leaving Urahara and Renji behind.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this First chapter Please review, Sorry it is so short, I will try to make them longer chapters but no promises. Please **** review.**

**SHIROTRAN: Thank you for reviewing uptill now I hope yoou continue to review**

**Guest 5: ****Dude I never promised that he would or wouldn't be gay this story was not for Hisana and Byakuya to be together If you reader think that this story was going to be and ByakuyaXHisana Fic to damn bad I don't give to flying fucks for this pairing and I suggest you go find a new story to read. This story is meant to be an IchigoXHisana fic as an request, I just said Byakuya was over Hisana so I need someone took TAKE her place so my friend who is a die hard ByakuyaXRenji fan suggested him to me, so Sorry.(No,not really I don't care)**

**I cant even read: Then Don't read you bastard if your eyes bleed out maybe you wont be able to read. (I hope it happens to you)**

**Dude: Same thing as I cant even read: If you want to be a bastard don't Fucking read, So if my spelling and Grammar suck to you so much don't fucking read the story. You don't know what happening in my lie so I can't go over every minor detail so if you cant deal with this don't read! (Freaking Speeling Nazi!)**

**Notes: Thank you for reviewing and Huh?**

**Awesome Story and Guest 4****: At ****this moment I'm very pissed off I don't know what to say but I will try to later once I cooled down.**

**Forgotten64: Thank you for reviewing**

**HanaLovesFlowers: If you are with one of those ByakuyaXHisana Lovers again, Please don't make me have to troll you so don't review again if you got nothing nice or decent to say about my story**

**Benidat86:Your review is a good example of good critism I RESPECT you not like thw other asshole are just being also you actually said something nice and told me to take the time to do it right. I thank you.**

**Rukia Heart: Thank you for reviewing**


	8. Chapter 7: Bonding!

**Flower's Journey **

**Chapter 7: Bonding!**

Rukia and Ichigo walked toward Kurosaki house in silence. Rukia was wondering she could say to her sister. Soon as they made it to the Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo opened the door and yelled he and Rukia was back as his father came flying at him. Ichigo moved his father away sending him flying outside on the concrete. Ichigo shut the door and went inside the living room to see Karin on the couch and see Yuzu teaching Hisana how to cook.

Rukia watched her sister enteract with with Ichigo and felt slightly jealous. Ichigo notice Rukia's envious stare and pushed Rukia towards the kitchen slightly.

"Go." Ichgo mouthed as Rukiua nodded her and moved to ask Yuzu if she could help.

Ichigo gave a small smirk before he walked over into the living room and sat down next to karin who was watching a soccer game.

About an hour Yuzu called Ichigo Karin into the kitchen.

"What is it Yuzu?" Karin asked as abd Ichigo stood in the kitchen's entrance.

"Tada!" Yuzu said as she showed them six strawberry tarts.

"Wow!" Ichigo and Karin said as she and Ichigo eyed the tarts hungriky.

"Don't just stand there, lets eat." Rukia said as each one them got a tart and began to eat ur,

"Yuzu who the other tart for?" Ichigo asked, looking at one last strawberry tart.

"Oh that's dad for when he gets off of work." Yuzu told him.

Ichigo grunted before Ichigo and Karin went back to living room which Rukia and Hisana followed after them.

The soccer game was coming to the end one guy was running towards the goal to break the tie. Ichigo and Karin were at the edge of there seats watching dillegently. the man kicked the balls as hard as he could fit paid off he made it into the goal. Karin and Ichigo both jumped up cheering. Ichigo grabbed Karin playfully throwing her into the air.

"We won!" The siblings screamed in unison.

Hisana and Rukia watch the pair amused wgen Rukia dropped her phone _on it. Hisana bended down to see_ Sge squealed and gean to rant about how_ was.

"Where did you get this?" Hisana asked.

"Urahara made it for me." Rukia said.

"It so cute, I want one." Hisana said before handing it back to Rukia.

"Don't worry, I bet Urahara has more of these." Rukia told her.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review I hope You guys enjoyed this chapter **


	9. Chapter 8: Found

**Flower's Journey **

**Chapter 8: Found**

Hisana and Ichigo both watched their sister's fall asleep as they watched then sleep.

"Man aren't they a handful." Ichigo said as he laid all of them in their respective beds and sat back onto the couch next to Hisana.

"They are but you nor I would it any other way." Hisana said giving Ichigo a smile as she turned fo face him and found their faces were mere inches apart.

Ichigo leaned in and pecked Hisana on her lips before pulling back and rubbed his neck as Hisana face flamed red in embarrassment.

* * *

Byakuya eyes narrowed his eyes as he say a zanpakuto wedged in the ground.

"Renji go get urahara!" Byakuya order as the sword began to pulsate.

"But- Byakuya." Renji said.

"Renji go I'll be fine." Byakuya told him sternly.

"Alright." Renji said as he flashed stepped away heading towards Urahara's shop.

When Renji arrived to the shop he saw Yoruichi and Urahara waiting outside for him to arrive.

"I suspect you found the sword?" Urahara asked as Renji nodded his head,

"Let's go shall we." Urahara said as they all flashed stepped away.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review I hope You guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thank you Reviewers**


	10. Chapter 9: Leave me alone!

**Flower's Journey **

**Chapter 9: Leave me alone!**

Urahara stood in front of the sword trying to find sword restisa spirt to top into its power once found it he appeared in a grass forest and there was a sound of someone crying.

"Who is there?" Urahara asked as he strayed deeper into the mind of sword spirit.

"Why are here! Why won't you soul reapers leave me alone! A child like voice screamed as Urahara was forced out of sword's mind.

Urahara grunted as he felt a throbbing ache to his head.

"Kisuke are you alright?' Yoruichi asked as she moved over to him.

"It's incredible." Urahara mumbled as he stared at the sword.

* * *

"Come on Hisana or you will be late on your first day!" Yuzu yelled as her siblings and Rukia sat down at the table eating their breakfast while waiting for Hisana.

Hisana finally came tumbling down the stairs wearing her new school uniform.

"You look just like Rukia." Yuzu said as Hisana sat next to her siblings.

Yuzu handed her some breakfast.

"Thank you." Hisana s as she gean to eat.

Once she was finished the Kuchiki sisters and Ichigo left for school.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review I hope You guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thank you Reviewers**


	11. Chapter 10: Time

**Flower's Journey **

**Chapter 10: Time**

"Wow, so your Rukia's sister you look just like her!" Keigo said as he tried to kiss her hard but Ichigo punched him before he had chance too.

"What you do that for Ichigo!" Keigo yelled, glaring at Ichigo.

"Sorry Keigo my arm just slipped." Ichigo lied as he took his seat next to the window.

The girls flocked Rukia and Hisia firing questions at them from every direction.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled as he hanged out in the window.

"What is it Renji?" Ichigo asked as he looked over at the redhead.

"We had found the sword," Renji started as Ichigo eyes widened at this. "But that not all the Zanpaktou's spirit seems to be band in this world."

Ichigo stared at Renji for good long minute before looking at Hisana.

"You guys think there may be connection between Hisana and the sword?" Ichigo asked as Renji nodded his head.

"yeah we want her to communicate with the spirit of the sword." Renji told him.

"Alright will tell her and Rukia, we meet up at Urahara's." Ichigo started with a nod of his head.

Renji turned to leave. After school the three of them walked to Urhara shop in an awkward silence. They all knew fiddling inside of a Zanpoktou's spirit world could cost you your life.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review I hope You guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thank you Reviewers**


	12. Chapter 11: Idea

**Flower's Journey **

**Chapter 11: Idea  
**

"Ah Welcome Ichigo, Rukia, Hisana." Urahara greeted them as they came into his shop.

"Lets get to the chase, what do you need my sister to do, Urahara?" Rukia questioned him as they came inside and sat down around the table.

"All we need her to do is go into the Sword's mind scape and talk to it." Yoruichi told them.

"Is there any danger if she were to go inside?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes if she were to go inside and get stuck there she would die and stay trap inside the sword." Byakuya told them.

"Brother, then we can't possible go with this plan then." Rukia said as she looked over at Byakuya.

"Rukia, I have to go The sword never took anyone beside me before so it must have a reason for wanting me isn't that right Urahara." Hisana stated as she looked over at him. Urahara nodded his head at her words.

"But-" Rukia started.

"No buts Rukia I have to do it." Hisana told her before turning to the EX- Soul Reapers. "Take me to the sword." She said firmly.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review I hope You guys enjoyed this chapter.**

Other notes: Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot but a minimum of chapters long

**Thank you Reviewers**

**Vongolafan16: Yeah they will feel awkward but right now I need them to focus on the sword then I will mess with there love lives. and Rukia will try to kill Ichigo along with Byakuya (out of protective brother not Jealous ex-husband) **

**Forgotten64: ****True she does look older that the rest of them but what am i supposed to do with her while there at school, so i thought to just stick her in there look Rangiku was in school. Info about the sword will come in the next chapter  
**


	13. Chapter 12: The First Visit

**Flower's Journey **

**Chapter 12: 1st Visit  
**

Hisana smiled at Rukia & Byakuya before she turned around.

"I'm ready." Hisana told Urahara told her.

"Focus, Hisana you need to grab ahold of the sword spirit ribbon, to be pulled inside." Urahara informed her.

Hisana took a deep before she began to focus on the sword spiritual energy. she sa everyone's ribbons that were a blood red color with a design on each. finally she found a home loan ribbon with a black cloak on it and grab ahold of it. there was a bright flashlight and she was pulled inside the swords mindscape.

Hisana glance around it seem to be a house on the beach with water heating the shore of the house. she went around the corner and went to the front door, see given like knock little out the door to push open slightly.

" hello anyone there?" Hisana asked as she peaked her head inside.  
" yes I'm here for you I never get visitors." A the soft boys said come from a little boy with lime green hair and piercing blue eyes.  
"I am Hisana, what is your name?" She asked him.

"I am jikan o choetsu, but i call myself Chikane." The boy said.  
"so what are you doing here all alone are you waiting for somebody?" Hisana asked.  
The boy nodded his head and said "yes I am I'm waiting for my Savior to come and take me home."

"do you remember where your home is maybe I can help you go home." Hisana told him.

" maybe you can help me go home but I don't know where to go or who I am waiting for. I don't even know how got here, but I been here a long time and I'm tired waiting for someone that I don't even remember." Chikane said

"Well I'll tell you one thing that I always be by your side, I may not be here all the time but when you need me the most I'll be here. I have a couple minutes before I have to return do you want to play down at the beach with me?" Hisana asked

"Really I would love to." Chikane said as they left the house to play at the beach.

the place at the beach for sleep seem like hours only couple minutes. Hisana begin to feel a pool on her soul ribbon causing her to go back into the real world.

She whispered three simple words to him before he left, "Goodbye for now."

Hisana woke with everyone surrounding around her.

"are you okay?" Chorused from the other two kuchikis there.

"what infromation did you get?" Came from the exiled shingami.

"What did his mind look like?" The pineapple asked

"Welcome Back." Ichigo greeted her last before she turned and pulled the sword from the rock.  
"Urahara I have a request" Hisana told him.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review I hope You guys enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
